ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bobinator133/TGC """"""Beginner's"""""" Guide
Starting the Tower Floor 1: You start on a platform. Walk along it to the big floor. Climb up the sloped block up to the next bit, then take a moment to mourn at Slamo's grave. Once you've paid your respects, jump to the next platform and up onto the ladder. Walk along the twisty path, then jump across a few platforms and walk the squished path. It does get 0.5 studs thin so be careful kids. Once finished, enter the doorway to Floor 2. Also, do NOT fall! You might be able to save yourself with decent RNG on this floor, but on the other floors you'll have no such luck! Floor 2: Do a few moderate jumps onto big platforms. Go along the 1-stud pole and the stairs, then jump to the button. Go back and jump onto the new platforms that have appeared. Climb the ladder, jump up, and do another twisty path. Hop up a couple high platforms and enter the second half of this floor. Do a thin twisty path, and walk across the infinity symbol. Jump along the balls and blocks to Floor 3. Alternatively, you can do a secret path. After entering the second half, jump to some 1-studs on the wall. Do 2 of them and then the half-stud, and jump onto a very thin platform. Do a walk along a grate, and a fairly long jump to the Floor 3 doorway. This is not reccomended, as it is hard and only skips a few jumps. Floor 3: Easy. Just do an 11-stud jump and you're there. Floor 4: A very large floor, at least by this tower's standards. Go along the maze-like obby to find all 4 buttons, then jump into the opened doorway. Floor 5: A very hard floor. Jump onto the spinning thing, and onto the moving poles. I don't know how to do this part, but luckily, there's a skip. To your left should be a very hard-to-see pole. Walk along that and onto the nearly invisible wall jumps. With a bit of luck, you should make it to Floor 6. Floor 6: Go along the pole past the first pushing block, then stop, or else you'll be pushed off! You'll see a huge, daunting, pit, with no clear way forward. Actually, you need to jump backwards, inside of the second pushing platform. Climb up that and into the tunnel. Do a semi-wraparound and a few jumps, and you're there! Floor 7: Jump onto the balloon giver, then traverse through the halls just as you were walking, but with a time limit. MAKE SURE you remove the balloon before entering Floor 8! Otherwise, you might get yeeted into the lava! Floor 8: Jump along the 2 vertical spinners. There are 2 ways to do this floor: A: Jump onto the 1-stud poles and up the ladder, then do a couple 12-stud(?) jumps. You'll be straight at the end, but it's quite hard. B: Wait for the moving thing to reach you. Jump into it, then wait until you can jump onto the next plaform. Jump to the higher point, then on top of the moving thing. Careful, it will bounce you a bit when it moves, but don't panic! Wait until it brings you to another platform. Go along the tight kinda hard jumps, and you'll be at the end. Floor 9: This floor is a scronch. Go along the tightrope that goes from 1 stud to 0.05 studs. Use ,. for this part. Just walk to the end from here. Floor 10: Free floor! Feel free to marvel at how far you've come. There's not much here besides windows and the doorway to Floor 11. However, do NOT try to touch the window! It doesn't align with the pillars! I just learned this the hard way, so more guide coming soon! Continuing the Tower Floor 11: Floor 12: Floor 13: Floor 14: Floor 15: Floor 16: Floor 17: Floor 18: Floor 19: Floor 20: Starting To Understand The Length Of the Tower Floor 21: Floor 22: Floor 23: Floor 24: Floor 25: Floor 26: Floor 27: Floor 28: Floor 29: Floor 30: Beginning To Lose Hope On the Tower Floor 31: Floor 32: Floor 33: Floor 34: Floor 35: Floor 36: Floor 37: Floor 38: Floor 39: Floor 40: Completely Losing Motivation On the Tower Floor 41: Floor 42: Floor 43: Floor 44: Floor 45: Floor 46: Floor 47: Floor 48: Floor 49: Floor 50: Falling Into Depression In the Tower Floor 51: Floor 52: Floor 53: Floor 54: Floor 55: Floor 56: Floor 57: Floor 58: Floor 59: Floor 60: Entering A State Of Shock In the Tower Floor 61: Floor 62: Floor 63: Floor 64: Floor 65: Floor 66: Floor 67: Floor 68: Floor 69: Floor 70: Starting To Regain Hope In the Tower Floor 71: Floor 72: Floor 73: Floor 74: Floor 75: Floor 76: Floor 77: Floor 78: Floor 79: Floor 80: Seeing A Light At The End Of the Tower Floor 81: Floor 82: Floor 83: Floor 84: Floor 85: Floor 86: Floor 87: Floor 88: Floor 89: Floor 90: Finishing the Tower Floor 91: Floor 92: Floor 93: Floor 94: Floor 95: Floor 96: Floor 97: Floor 98: Floor 99: Floor 100: Getting hit by the crushing realization that Floor 100 wasn't the end of the Tower ???: TGCF14.png|A picture from the 14th floor. This was before I wrote the guide. TGCPortal.jpg|The portal of TGC, for some reason at Never Again. (it's WHY now) TGC Outside.png|The entirety of TGC. Screen Shot 2019-06-14 at 12.30.39 PM.png|A pic from Floor 10 looking upwards. Category:Blog posts